Vampire Kisses
by vampireknight2466
Summary: A new guy in town. Rumors of vampires. Dangerous first love. The mansion on Benson Hill has stood empty for years, but one day it seems to be occupied and its mysterious, handsome inhabitant Akira Sterling becomes the source of talk around town. Bakura a vampire-obsessed goth, who sees himself an outsider in town is determined to find out the truth about Akira. Full summary inside


Me: hello there lovelies I just love having a computer, and my games that I bought from game stop got broke,-

Bakura: yessss good bye stupid games

Me: and as I was saying they aren't stupid and they are fixed thanks to buybacks thanks guys

Bakura: nooooooo my life is ruined

Me: lol no its not silly, anyway new stories are here and its vampire kisses, dance with a vampire, and immortal hearts. yay I love the book series anyway don't own the books or the yugioh titles I only own my copies that you can buy at the book store lol.

Bakura: sooo who am I

Me: you are Alexander Sterling

Bakura: but my name isn't even that long

Me: hmm good point I could make you Jagger and Malereck Alexander its only one letter longer and Jagger is the same as yours they are both six letters long same with Ryou and Luna they are both four letters long, and Marik is five and so is Raven.

Bakura: I don't care as long as im in the fucking story.

Me: okay ill make sure to put you in. and your a girl-

Bakura: I fucking hate you

Me: I know, now on with the story

chapter 1: Little Monster

Bakura's P.O.V

It all started when I was five.

*Flashback*

I had just finished coloring in My Kindergarten Book. it was filled with Picasso-like drawings of my mom and dad, and Elmer's guled, tissue-papered collage, and the answers to questions ( favorite color, pets, best friend etc.) written down by our hundred-year-old teacher, Mrs. Tanako.

My classmates and I were sitting in a semicircle on the floor in the reading area. "Yugi what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mrs. Tanako asked after all the other questions had been answered.

" A Fire Fighter!" he shouted

"Tea?"

"umm...a nurse," Tea Gardner whispered meekly. Mrs. Tanako went trough the rest of the class. Police officers, Astronauts, Football players. Finally it was my turn."Bakura what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mrs. Tanako asked, her green eyes staring through me. I said nothing. "an actress?" I shook my head no. "a doctor?"

"nuh, uh," I said

" A flight attendant?"

"Yuck!" I replied

"then what?" she asked. I thought for a moment. " I want to be...a Vampire!" I shouted, to the shock and amazement of Mrs. Tanako and my classmates. For a moment i thought she started to laugh; maybe she really did. The children sitting me inched away. i spent most of my childhood watching others inch away.

I was conceived on my dad's water bed- or on the roof of my mom's college dorm under twinkling stars- depending on which one of my parents is telling the story. They were soul mates that couldn't part with the seventies: true love mixed with drugs, some raspberry incense, and the music of the Grateful Dead. A beaded halter-topped, cutoff blue-jeaned barefooted girl, intertwined with a long-haired, Elton John, suntanned, leather-vested, bell bottomed-and-sandaled guy. I think they're lucky i wasn't more eccentric. I could have wanted to be a braided-haired hippie werewolf! But somehow i became obsessed with vampires.

Kiku and Jiro Takahashi became more responsible after my entrance into this world- or i'll rephrase it and say my parents were "less glassy eyed." They sold their Volkswagen flower power van that they were living in, and actually started renting property. Our hippie apartment was decorated with 3-d glow in the dark flower posters and orange tubes with a play-doh substance that moved on its own-lava lamps- that you could stare at forever. It was the best time ever. The three of us laughed and played Chutes and Ladders, and squeezed Twinkies between our teeth. We stayed up late, watching Dracula movies, Dark Shadows with the infamous Barnabas Collins, and Batman on a black-and-white TV we'd received when we had opened a bank account. I felt secure under the blanket of midnight, rubbing Mom's growing belly, which made noises like the orange lava lamps. I figured she was going to give birth to more moving play-doh.

Everything changed when she gave birth to the play-dough- only it wasn't play-doh. She gave birth to Nerd boy! how could she? how could she destroy all the Twinkie nights? Now she went to bed early, and that creation that my parents called "Ryou" cried and fussed all night. I was suddenly alone. It was Dracula-the Dracula on TV- that kept me company while Mom slept, Nerd Boy wailed, and Dad changed smelly diapers in the darkness. if that wasn't bad enough, suddenly they sent me to a place that wasn't my apartment, that didn't have wild 3-d flower posters on the walls, but boring collages of kids handprint. ' who decorates around here.' I wondered. It was overcrowded with Sears catalog girls in frilly dresses and Sears catalog boys in tapered pants and perfectly combed hair. Mom and Dad called it "kindergarten"

"They'll be your friends," my mom reassured me, as I clung to her side for dear life. She waved good-bye and blew me kisses as I stood alone beside the Mrs. Tanako, who was as alone as one could get. I watched my mom walk away with Nerd Boy on her hip as she took him back to a place filled with glow in the dark posters, monster movies, and Twinkies.

Somehow I made it through the day. cutting and gluing black paper on black paper, finger painting Barbie's lips black, and telling the assistant teacher ghost stories, while the Sears catalog kids ran around like they were all cousins at an all-American family picnic. I was even happy to see Nerd Boy whe Mom finally came to pick me up.

That night she found me with my lips pressed against the TV screen, trying to kiss Christopher Lee in Horror of Dracula.

"Bakura!" What are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow!"

"What?" I said. The Hostess cherry pie that I had been eating fell to the floor, and my heart fell with it.

"But I thought it was just one time?" I said panicked. Mom walked over to me and rubbed my head " Sweet Bakura, you have to go every day" 'every day?' the word echoed inside my head. it was a life sentence!

That night Nerd Boy couldn't hope to compete with my dramatic wailing and crying. As I lay alone in my bed, I prayed for eternal darkness and a sun that never rose. Unfortunately the next day I awoke to a blinding light, and a monster headache.

I longed to be around at least one person that I could connect with, but I couldn't find any, at home or school. At home the lava lamps were replace with Tiffany-style floor lamps, the glow in the dark posters were covered with Laura Ashley wallpaper, and our grainy black-and-white TV was upgraded to a twenty-fifth-inch color model.

At school instead of singing the songs of Mary Poppins, I whistled the theme to The Exorcist. Halfway through kindergarten I tried to become a vampire. Yami Yugi a perfectly combed tri-colored hair with sparkling green eyes, was my nemesis from the moment I stared him down when he tried to cut in front of me on the slide. He hated me, because I was the only kid who wasn't afraid of him. The kids and teachers kissed up to him, because his father owned most of the land their houses sat on. Yami was in a biting phase, not because he wanted to be a vampire, but just because he was mean. He had taken a piece of flesh out of everyone but me, and I was starting to get ticked off.

We were on the playground by the basketball hoops, when I pinched the skin of his puny little arm so hard I thought blood would squirt out. His face turned beet red. I stood motionless and waited. Yami's body trembled with anger, and his eyes swelled with vengeance as I mischievously smiled back. Then he left his dental impressions in my expectant hand. was forced to sit him against the school wall, and I happily danced around the playground, waiting to be transformed into a vampire bat.

"That Bakura is an odd one" I overheard saying to another teacher as I skipped past the crying Yami, who was now throwing a fit against the hard black top. I blew him a grateful kiss with my bitten hand. I wore my wound proudly as I got on the school swing. I could fly now, right? But I'd need something to take me to warp speed. The seat went as high as the top of the fence, but I was aiming for the stars. The rusty swing started to buckle when I jumped off. I planned to fly across the playground-all the way to a startled Yami. Instead I plummeted to the muddy earth, doing further damage to my tooth-marked hand. I cried more from the fact I didn't posses supernatural powers like my heroes on TV than because of my throbbing flesh.

With my bite trapped under ice, sat me against the wall to rest while the spoiled snot-nosed Yami was now free to play, He blew me a teasing kiss and said, "thank you." I stuck out my tounge and called him a name I heard a mobster say in the Godfather, immediately sent me inside. I was sent inside a lot during my childhood recesses. I was destined to take a recess from recess.

Me: well that's the first chapter

Bakura: isn't that plagiarizing

Me: no because I changed some things in the book that I didn't like to things I like in the story.

Bakura: whatever as long as me and yami aren't together in some way im okay with that

Me: weeellll you will be but not romantically

Bakura: whatever I hate the story anyways like the book

Me: *gasp* you read

Bakura: yeah Ryou taught me like forever ago, but I only really read around you, marik, malik, ryou, and my kitten


End file.
